1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery module that contains a plurality of thin cells stacked on one another in a thickness direction of the thin cells.
2. Background Information
There is a known technology for a thin battery (cell) comprising a cell main body that is made up of a power storage element sealed in a laminate film or other package member and a thin plate-shaped electrode that is electrically connected to the power storage element and configured to lead to an outside from the cell main body. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2001-256934 discloses a battery module case in which the thin batteries are stacked in the thickness direction thereof (i.e., stacked on top of one another such that the stacking direction corresponds to the thickness direction) and electrically connected together so as to obtain a battery module having a high output and a high capacity.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved battery module. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.